


Little Kids, Big Problems

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, SIX The Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Ed's nap was very rudely interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the kitchenSo he obviously had to go and investigate
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Edward IV of England & Catherine of Aragon, Edward VI of England & Jane Seymour
Series: The kids are back [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Little Kids, Big Problems

Ed yawned, rubbing his eye tiredly. He’d been woken from his nap quite abruptly by a strange beeping coming from the room his mama would go in to make food, and he wasn’t happy about it at all.

He sat up shakily with a whine. He wanted the loud noise to stop and he wanted to continue his nap. Standing up shakily, he wobbled slightly as he struggled to regain his balance. Placing his hands on the strange metal bars of his nap place, he encountered his first challenge.

He had to find a way out of the nap place.

Reaching a grubby hand between the bars, he pouted as he failed to fit his little body between the bars. If his mama or one of the other nice ladies were here, they’d be able to lift him over the bars and he’d be able to go investigate the weird noise.

But alas, no one came to help. Not even the small loud one that could barely carry the smaller loud one and was always making some sort of noise. Plopping himself down onto the ground, he hugged his teddy to his chest in frustration.

The small loud one......

That was it!

Reaching a grubby hand onto the railing, he lifted his leg onto the railing, followed by his body. Rolling over the railing, he dropped onto the floor lightly, landing on a pile of clothes the small loud one’s mama had left near the crib.

Pausing, he looked through the small pile, his previous task long forgotten. Babbling excitedly, he pulled a grey sweatshirt out of the pile. It was just like his mama’s, he knew that. Suddenly, the infant was struck with an idea.

He could wear the fuzzy thing and be like his mama!

The task proved to be an impossibly hard challenge, as he learned rather quickly. He couldn’t find where to put his arms, and when he did, he couldn’t quite get in the shirt. Whining, he flapped the shirt around in frustration.

Another loud beep rang from the kitchen, and Ed suddenly remembered his original goal. He stood up, making his way to the hallway with the shirt dragging on the floor behind him.

Whoever was in the kitchen would be able to help with the fuzzy thing; of that, he was sure.

Finding himself at the top of the staircase, Ed stared at the obstacle before him nervously. He’d never gone down the stairs without the help of his mama or one of the nice ladies (even though he’d tried several times), and the toddler couldn’t help but just a tad bit intimidated.

Even so, he had a task at hand and his mother’s stubbornness to aid him on his quest. Sitting down, he slowly slid down the stairs on his stomach, landing on his feet with a small thump. Waddling over the the kitchen, he finally found what he was looking for.

It was one of the nice ladies. The one that always sang him pretty lullabies in a weird language he didn’t understand and would tuck him in when his mama couldn’t. She was wearing a yellow sweater just like the one in his hands, making him all the more sure she’d be able to help him.

Waddling up to her, Ed tugged on her shirt to call for attention.

Catalina jumped, turning her head towards Ed in surprise.

“Eddie!” She exclaimed. Ed babbled urgently, shoving the sweater at her insistently.

Taking the fabric from his hands, Catalina turned it over in her hands slowly. Turning to face the eager boy, she spoke.

“Do you need help putting it on?”

Ed nodded his head eagerly, babbling excitedly. Catalina lifted the sweater over his head, smiling fondly as he displayed his new attire proudly. The sleeves hung far over his hands and the shirt fell down to his feet, but he couldn’t be prouder. Ruffling his hair affectionately, Catalina regarded his outfit for a moment.

“Oh! You’re matching with your mum, huh?” 

Ed beamed at her, hugging her in gratitude. He knew the nice lady would be able to help!

“How did you even get down here anyways?” Catalina asked, lifting Ed into her arms and resting him on her hip. And so, Ed broke off into the tale, waving his arms around enthusiastically as he recounted how he climbed out of the nap place and got down the stairs- all on his own, too!

Catalina nodded along, occasionally joining in with a “Really?” or “No way!”. Eventually, the oven went off, breaking Ed from his story. Looking around for the source of the noise, he gasped as he spotted the oven; that was the beeping from before!

Catalina followed his gaze to the beeping oven as Ed began babbling angerly at it, squirming in Catalina’s arms. Realization dawned as her face as Ed continued glaring angerly at the oven, sticking his tongue out at it.

“Oh baby, did the oven wake you from your nap?” She hummed gently. Ed laid his head on her chest, sticking his thumb in his mouth angerly. Rocking him slowly, she began singing a lullaby under her breath. Ed felt his eyes droop sleepily, snuggling into the crook of her neck. While the nice lady may not be his mama, this would do.

“Mama?” he asked, looking up at her. 

“Mama went out with aunty Kitty, she’ll be back real soon,”

Oh. He’d wanted his mama to see how he matched with her now, but it seemed she wouldn’t be able to. Perhaps sensing his disappointment, Catalina spoke up.

“Well how about you finish your nap, I bet she’ll be back before you wake,” She offered. Ed considered it for a moment before nodding slowly, a nap did sound good right now.

Yawning widely, the young boy’s eyes fluttered to a close. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Ed next awakening was much more peaceful than his last, waking to find his mama pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Reaching a grabby hand out to her, he babbled sleepily as he snuggled into the crook of her neck. Laughing quietly, Jane pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh, did I wake you? Mama’s sorry,” She cooed. Ed babbled incoherently, attempting to tell her all about his day. His mama laughed lightly, bopping his nose with her finger.

“Well it sounds like you had a very interesting day!”

Ed babbled in agreement before looking around.

“Neena?” he asked. Jane smiled.

“Lina’s in her room with aunt Cathy. Would you like to go see her?” she asked gently. Ed nodded enthusiastically, prompting a light laugh from Jane. Making their way over to Catalina’s room, Ed waved enthusiastically as they made their way past Anna’s open door, revealing Anne and Kat watching some sort of movie as Anna read on her bed. Anna caught his eye, grinning and waving back in return.

Knocking twice on Catalina’s door, Jane waited for her signature “Enter!” before opening the door with a creak.

Cathy sat against the headboard of the bed, legs sprawled across Catalina’s lap and Mae laying against her chest, fast asleep. Both adults waved as Jane and Ed entered the threshold, the movement prompting Mae to wake from her slumber with a wide yawn.

“Did we wake the little one? I’m terribly sorry,” Jane whispered sheepishly. Cathy waved her hand dismissively, bouncing Mae on her leg.

“No, she was just about to wake up anyways,”

Ed looked over to Mae, who stared back at him with wide eyes.

“Hi,” he whispered, waving a grubby hand at her. Mae yawned, waving a small hand in response.

The queens watched the interaction with a smile, Laughing lightly as Mae stuck her tongue out at Ed.

“Hey!” Cathy scolded, turning to Jane and Ed with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry, she picked it up from Liz and hasn’t stopped,” she smiled sheepishly. Jane laughed, waving her apology off.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, Ed does the same-“

Ed stuck his tongue out at Mae, blowing a raspberry.

“... thing,” Jane finished slowly as Cathy and Catalina burst into laughter. Turning away from Mae, Ed reached a grabby hand out to Catalina, who easily scooped him into her arms. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he turned back to Mae, who blinked at him blankly. His mama and aunt Cathy had begun talking again, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and decipher their words. Sticking his thumb in his mouth, he played with a strand of Catalina’s hair absentmindedly.

What a long day he’d had. Faintly, he heard Anne and Kat laughing joyously in the other room, as well as Mae’s curious babbling from Cathy’s arms. At first, living in the strange house with the strange people had taken some getting used to. But now, he thought, watching as his family chattered around him; now, things weren’t so bad.


End file.
